I Can't Lose You
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set during "Fatal Error-Part 2." Max realises that he can't lose his wife, does she feel the same way?


 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This oneshot is based around a Zax spoiler that was meant to happen during Saturday's episode, but didn't. Set just after Zoe's last scene.  
**_

 _ **Reviews welcome,**_

 _ **Laura xxxx**_

Zoe got changed into her scrubs after someone in reception had kindly decided to be sick on her shoes and skirt.

As she made her way back to Resus, Max caught her arm.

"Zoe?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said, slightly surprised.

"Are you free for a drink tonight?"

"Yeah, okay." The female nodded.

He released her arm. "I'll meet you in reception after shift?"

"Okay." She nodded, and the two parted.

During the rest of her shift, Zoe's mind was somewhere else, wondering- and worrying, about what Max wanted to talk to her about.

"Are you okay, Zoe?" Rita asked.

"Yes thanks." The consultant responded, shaking her head slightly to get out of her daze. "How's Lofty doing?"

"He's bearing up." Responded the nurse.

"Good." The other woman nodded. "If you want any advice or anything, you know where I am."

"I know, thank you." Smiled the blonde.

Zoe looked at the clock in the staffroom- half an hour until the end of shift.

Her heart began to beat a little faster with nerves. To take her mind off it, Zoe spent the remainder of her shift in Resus, slipping easily into doctor mode.

A while later, it was only when a patient asked Charlie for the time did Zoe realised that it was the end of her shift.

She finished up with the patient she was treating, and got changed into one of her favourite outfits- her sky blue dress, black blazer, and black Jimmy Choos.

The consultant made her way to reception.

Max was there, tapping away on his phone.

The female cleared her throat. "Hello." She said tentatively.

"Zoe." He greeted her with a smile, putting his phone in his pocket. He noticed how nervous she was, and smiled again. "Shall we be off, then?"

Zoe nodded and the two made their way out of the ED.

They both ignored the curious stares of some of the ED staff- after all, it was none of their business.

Zoe relaxed in her estranged husband's company, no longer quite so scared. Initially, she'd been afraid that he was going to ask her for divorce papers, but he was being friendly and gentle with her- the consultant knew for a fact that Max wouldn't be quite so pleasant if he was going to ask for divorce papers.

They got to the pub and Max ordered a beer for himself and a glass of red wine for Zoe.

The two found an empty table and sat down opposite one another.

"So, how are you?" Max asked Zoe.

The two chattered away, and Zoe found herself becoming more and more relaxed in Max's company- it was almost like old times.

"I'll get us some more drinks." Zoe said a while later, noticing that they'd both finished. She reached out to get Max's glass.

"No no, I'll get them, it's fine." Max put his hand over hers and a spark of electricity flew between them.

Zoe blushed and withdrew her hand. "Okay."

Her heart was racing- had Max felt it too, the spark?

Max came back a few minutes later and handed Zoe her drink. "Here you are."

"Thank you." She answered, and looked up at him.

Her husband held her gaze. "Zoe, I need to talk to you. "

"About?"

"Us." He smiled his gentle smile again.

"Oh..." Zoe smiled shyly.

"Don't worry, it's good." Max said, gathering his thoughts.

Zoe waited until Max met her gaze again.

"It's just, with everything that happened with Diane dying..." The porter said. "I realised something."

"Yes?"

"The day after Valentine's day, I should not have told you that it was never going to work. In life, we don't know what's around the corner." He reached out and took her hands in his."What I'm saying is, I can't lose you. I still love you, Zoe. So much. And I believe that we can make our marriage work." He explained.

"I feel the same. I love you too." She smiled-and this time, it was a confident one.

Max stood up. "Coming outside for a cigarette?"

She grinned and stood up also. "Yeah, I need to borrow a lighter though..."

"Just like the day we met." He chuckled.

Zoe nodded and took his hand.

The couple made their way outside.

Zoe turned to her husband and looped her arms around his neck and their lips met.

When they broke apart, Zoe smiled at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her another kiss.

When they broke apart for a second time.

"Now, have you got a lighter I can borrow, Mr Walker?" The consultant asked, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips.

"Might have, Mrs Walker." Max answered with a chuckle.

 ** _The End :) x_  
**


End file.
